Fifth To Charm, Last To Fall
by Alexandyne
Summary: Henri isn't dead. Number Five saved him. She's been helping everyone all along, and she is perhaps the only living person who knows the secret. And she'll guard it till the day she dies.  Better than it sounds, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I'm excited. I JUST read the book, and I immediately had an idea for a FanFiction. I was real upset with the one chapter in the back because I wanted to be the one to invent Seven, because Seven is m lucky number. And I considered doing that Seven anyway, and I will in a bit, but right now I really really really really REALLY want to make my own character and my own schematics. So, I introduce to you... Number Five!**

I place one of my hands on the man's forehead, one over his heart. I know I'm not strong enough to Heal him on my own, so I draw energy from around me. A tree bursts into dead ash, and its energy fills my body. I use my body like a conductor; I send the energy straight into the nearly dead man. The wounds begin to knit, and broken bones mend. I let out an exhausted breath as his eyelids begin to stutter. I collapse backwards on the ground, looking over where the footprints in the mud lead. Over to the school, past the lot, where a large boy hardly older than I had carried another boy with him.

I take a deep breath. I know they'll come back for his body; it's inevitable. And I can't take the risk of letting them know I'm here. I look about and finally see one Mogadorian who isn't entirely dead. I crawl to him, and place my hands arond his skull. He makes a noise of protest but can't successfully get free.

I force my conscience into his body. I force the cells to change formation. Force some to shed to the ground in ash. And I pull my conscience out of his body, and look down on my creation.

A shapeshifted Mogadorian, who looks almost exactly like the injurred man. His face is gray and his lips blue, but I hope they will just assume it's death.

I drag the man into the trees, and pull the shapeshifted Mogadorian to where the injurred Lorien had lain. I hope they don't pay close enough attention to notice the drag marks in the mud.

It's vitally important that the Cêpan live. The Cêpan number even less than the Garde; I know for a fact no more than three still live, aside from this one.

It is also vitally important that the other Garde not know I exist, much less that I am here; they believe the charm broken, but it isn't. Whenever we meet, is what the charm said; but we haven't met. Only two. And I fear three of us together would be enough to break the charm. The others aren't ready.

I've met Number Eight before, when he was only thirteen. He hadn't had any legacies at the time. I also know that there just so happens to be a secret Number Ten, who is only eleven and has no powers at all. We aren't ready at all.

It's amazing enough that I have my Legacies yet, seeing as I am only fourteen myself. And I don't have all my Legacies, my Cêpan assured me. I can Shapeshift, both myself and others. I can Heal. But oddly enough, my telekenises has yet to really reveal itself. I can move small things like pens, but nothing so much as to have it notable.

I haul the Cêpan into my arms, and stagger my way back to into the woods. Where the creek widens, I know my own Cêpan, Jarek will be waiting in a canoe. I resituate Brandon, the Cêpan in my arms, and walk sturdier now that my energy is returning.

The others will never know I was here.

Eventually, they will. When I'm sure the others are ready.

Eventually, I will see Brandon back to his charge.

Eventually, they will know he is alive.

Eventually, we will win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, people like it! I'm excited now. For the record, Henri's Loric name was Brandon, just incase you're confused.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My Cêpan was waiting just as he said he would, in the canoe. I staggered down the bank and rather unceremoniously dropped Brandon into the canoe.<p>

"Hi, Jarek," I say, collapsing back into the canoe.

"You went unnoticed?" he asked. "No one saw you, and you didn't make it obvious you were there?"

"Yeah," I say, picking up a paddle. Brandon begins to stir, and I look down at him. His eyes open, and he looks foggily at the sky. Then his eyes focus in on me.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Number Five," I respond, with a grin. "Nice to see you, Brandon." He blinks.

"No one's called me that in... I don't even know how long," he says, stuggling to sit. I grasp his arm and pull him up so he's leaning against the seat in the canoe.

"Well," I say. "Just call me no one then."

"How'd I get here?" he says, taking in the surroundings. My cheeks redden a bit.

"I, ah, sorta saved you," I say. He frowns at me.

"Really?" he asks. I nod. "Wow. Way to ruin my dramatic exit there..." he looks around again, then asks a question. "Where's John? Er, Four?"

"He's fine," I say.

"Where is he?"

"He sorta thinks you're dead," I answer.

"What? Why?" He says, shocked, struggling to sit up.

"It is vitally important he doesn't know I'm within his reach," I answer. "And if you're magically alive after dying in his arms, then obviously someone healed you. And he'll look for me."

"Why is it so important..." he says, confused.

"So the charm won't break," I answer.

"But..." his face turns pale. "It's already broken. Six was there, too..."

"It's not broken," I respond. He looks at me questioningly. "The charm said that when we're together, the charm is broken, right? Well, only two of us were together. Not enough of us to break it. But half of us in one place will break it, I fear... So I cannot be in his presence."

"It should go on and break anyway," he says, suddenly resolute. "You are all ready. It's time."

"No, it's not," I say sharply. "I am fourteen, Brandon! I am not ready, I have only just started developing my Legacies. My telekinesis isn't even here yet. Seven is just starting to get control over her first Legacy, and hasn't even noted it. Three is only five months dead, and he didn't have any of his powers. Nine has his telekinesis, and he is just coming into his abilities. They aren't ready, Brandon. And don't even start to forget the Cêpans! Even though the charm doesn't protect them and over half of them are dead anyway, it serves them. It means they aren't the focus of attention. And there are only four of the Cêpans, and you guys have to repopulate too. Otherwise we just have magical ones, and no one to guide us. Do you understand, now?"

He nod slowly.

"Don't worry, you will see your charge again," I say. "It's just important that I delay them from finding the others until they have their legacies..."

"What will you do?" he asks.

"Warn them not to find the others," I say simply.

"And how will you do this without them knowing where you are?" he asks. I think for a moment.

"I'll copy Six, except in a different way... I'll text him," I say. "What's his number?" I whip out my phone. He recites the numbers (What were the numbers? HA! Like I'd tell YOU! You might be a Mogadorian, for all I know!), and I put it into my contacts.

**4, if u fnd th othrs ull kll thm all. **I click the send button, and sit back and wait for a response.

* * *

><p>Four's POV:<p>

Driving down the road, we hear a ringing. Sam spins, and picks up a phone. My phone.

"Oh, yeah, dude by the way," he says. "We found it in the cafeteria, hiding from the Mogadorians." I frown, and look down at it. Henri and Sarah are the only ones with my phone number; Henri's dead, and Sarah shouldn't be calling me so soon. I flip open the phone, and there's a text message there from an unknown number.

_4, if you find the others you'll kill them all. _I stare down at it. My heart begins pounding. I type a rushed reply.

**who are you, & how did you get this #? **There was no reply. I stared at it for at least ten minutes, and no reply. The others read the message, and Six just frowns.

"It has to be one of the others," she decides. "The Mogadorians wouldn't warn us against doing something harmful to the others."

"But none of them have my number," I argue.

"Well, maybe..." she thinks for a long moment. Her eyes widen. "Maybe they got it from Henri's phone."

"Wasn't it burned?" Sam interjects.

"Maybe, maybe not... I can't remember," she says.

"If it's from Henri's phone..." I say slowly. "Then that means they're here." We all exchange glances, then the brakes are slammed on and the truck spins. We start back the way we came.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm excited. People like this. Please review guys! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Four's POV:<p>

We went all the way back to the school, the clearing, the where we'd burned Henri's body. I knelt down, and looked about the area. I noted slide marks in the mud off to one side, almost like... something had been dragged. I frowned, wondering how I didn't notice it before. I followed it, and at the end of the trail by the edges of the tree was the outline of a person in the mud. Like whoever had been dragged had been dropped, while the person dragging him did something else. Then the dragged person was picked up, and footsteps marked the way into the woods.

I followed the crushed leaves and sticks and muddy footprints. The prints were small. Actually, more than small; tiny. I lay my foot in one, and my foot was at least three inches longer. It must have been a girl. I thought back to the print of the body in the clearing; a full grown man, maybe even Henri's size. The only way a girl could have carried a man like Henri, would be if she was one of us. My heart sped up, an I walked faster through the woods.

The trail ended at a large pool at the bottom of a water fall. I recognised it as the place where I had tossed Mark around like a bag of grain. The trail ended, but no one was there. I looked with a frown down the river, and on the other side of the bank. Nothing, and no one. I waded into the water, and looked around. They couldn't have gone UP the waterfall, and the tracks didn't appear on either side of the river, so they must have gone down stream.

I motioned to Six and Sam, and they came in with me, grimacing in the cold water. I led the way through the water, keeping an eye out for tracks.

After a mile or so, I noticed something in the bushes. It was red. I walked over to the bush, and pushed it aside. Someone had hidden a canoe in the bushes. I looked around, and noticed not one, but three sets of foot prints walking from the canoe. One was the girl's, and two were obviously men's foot prints. There were scratch marks over them, like someone had dragged a branch over it trying to hide the prints. Obviously, they didn't do it well. Or was I just better at tracking than most?

"Hey, are you sure you know where you're going?" Sam asked, looking around as I walked into the woods from the canoe.

"Yeah, can't you see the tracks?" I asked, pointing to the trail I was following. He frowned, and walked infront of me. He bent down, looking around. I knelt, and pointed out the outline of the girl's footprints.

"Holy cow," he said. "How did you even notice that." I shrugged, assuming that maybe I was just good at tracking. There's the answer to my question. I stood, and walked on.

The footprints came to an open dirt road. The footprints all disappeared around some tire tracks. I cursed, thinking they must have had a car waiting for them here. From the seperation of the position of the front tire from the back tire, it was probably a truck.

"Follow the road. If we run, we might be able to catch up to them," Six said. I looked at Sam.

"He can't run."

"Put him on your back," she answered.I looked at him. He started to raise his hands in protest, but I picked him up anyway an put him on my back. I started running, and Six ran beside me. We were easily going 30, maybe even 40 miles per hour. We reached the end of the dirt road where it turned onto a street, and the street turned onto the highway in just a few miles. I looked around, and was appalled to note our truck, parked ten yards to the left. We'd made a complete circle?

I decided not to question it, and removed Sam from my back. I climbed into the drivers seat, and Sam and Six got in through the other door. I revved the engine, and jolted out onto the road. I pulled out onto the highway, and began scanning the way for trucks. I saw a couple, and sped up to pass them and look in their windows. None had three people, one being a girl and two being men.

They were gone.

* * *

><p>Five's POV:<p>

When we made it to the truck, we drove out on the road to the right until the mud off the tires made it seem like we went that way, then we doubled back and went to the left. We were just driving by the opening again as Four, Six, and Sam got in their truck and pulled out onto the road. I looked at them, paranoid, for a long while until they faded into the distance. They'd bought it.

We'd escaped them.


	4. Authors Note

So I JUST read the third book, and realized to my great surprise (and delight) I was actually given an opportunity to continue this story by how the author ended it.

Unfortunately, I have to change several small details I've already included, which means I have to go back and edit, as well as change, several things. So, in order to make that just entirely easier for me and less confusing for you I am going to repost it all under the same title, and you can find it on my profile, alright? Alright. Hopefully I'll not only edit the 3 existing chapters, but create a new 4th one as well. Wish me luck, guys!

EDIT: Actually no I won't, sorry it won't let me. I take that back. I'll have to just edit it, and repost it. So if you had already read this story and loved it and been sad I stopped, please re-read my soon to be editted first 3 chapters. All I'm going to change is prementioned ages and genders, and maybe a power here and there, but just to keep some confusion from surfacing. :D


	5. Adelina

**Yay, I edited everything that required editing! For the record my writing style has changed a bunch in the past few years since I wrote those, and these next chapters are going to be very detailed in comparison. :D If you haven't read the second and third books, this won't make much sense so here's a summarized explanation:  
><strong>

**Five can see what's happening with the others through a mirror in her Chest. This is when Adelina dies, killed by a Mog by getting stabbed through the heart. UNFORTUNATELY, well, she's the last woman Cêpan, so you understand how this cannot be permitted to happen. She has to live or, well, the whole point in saving any of the Cêpans is gone. So, thus, she is saved!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Five:<p>

I trusted Four to do the right thing. I whipped out my phone and glanced over at Jarek, but just found him talking in hushed tones with Brandon. Their faces had lit up and they were talking happily. I caught snatches of conversation and realized how long it must have been for Jarek, with no one to talk to who remembered Lorien. Then, with a second revelation, I realized it had been equally long for Brandon.

My phone buzzed in my lap, getting a belated text message. I stared down at the blinking screen, recognizing Four's number across the top.

_Who are you, and how did you get this #?_

**You're easier to track than you would like to** **think, **I responded. I couldn't very well tell him his buddy Henri had told me, now could I? My short red hair fell in my eyes and I brushed it impatiently out of the way, waiting for my phone to buzz again. The truck bounced roughly along the road, Henry's shoulders jarring into my own. I rolled the window down, when my phone buzzed in my lap._  
><em>

_What number are you? _John texted. I could practically hear how impatient he was in his tone.

**Psshhh. Wouldn't you like to know, **I reply. I can't help but smirk slightly, hoping I was driving him batty. I love driving people batty. It's one of my favorite past times.

_We need to meet up. Who are you?_ he asks.

**You can't reach them, they'll die.** I texted. I didn't want to explain more, because it would reveal information the Mog's could tap.

_But why?  
><em>

**Good bye, Number Four. We will meet shortly.  
><strong>

I flip my phone shut and turn it off. I imagine how frustrated he must be with me, and allow myself a small giggle. Frustrating people is so much fun. But on a serious note, I honestly do have things I ought to be setting off to do down in South America. Right this second, I know that Seven is in Spain sitting in front of her computer, trying to find as much as she can about John Smith. And I know mysterious Number Ten is disguising herself as a six year old, and getting incorporated into the very orphanage in which Seven is sitting right this moment.

There's only a matter of time before John finds out how to work that adorable white tablet of his, and he'll know where I am. I have to get as far away from him as possible, without getting on a plane. Prefferably, I would like to go meet up with Seven and Ten, or perhaps go meet Eight again. I wonder briefly where Nine has gotten himself to, considering I haven't got a clue where he is, but figure now is not the time to worry about him.

* * *

><p>Days pass slow and quickly at the same time as we drive down through Mexico, and into Central America, all the way down to Columbia. There was a hidden cave there, with the walls intricately painted in never fading Loric colors, with a gorgeous floor and a spiral, with a huge blue rock called Loralite in the middle. I pulled out my chest and Jarek reached over, so we could open it together.<p>

One of the tools in my chest is a mirror, but it isn't quite a mirror. It's a black iron ring, and filled with mercury. If you've ever seen a bubble blower, the way the soap stretches around the ring, it was like that. The liquid mercury moves and swirls, and when you stick your fingers through it a sort of blue light shimmers and it'll show you something. I can see what happens to the others through it. If i stick four fingers through it, I see John. If I stick through seven, I can see Seven, and so on.

I have tried seeing where Three was before, and it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. The mercury burned my fingers and my entire mind went numb, my heart thudding in my chest. The mercury turned hard and black, then exploded in a cloud of silver dust that rested in the frame of the mirror. Slowly the dust had beaded back into a mercury mirror, but it had taken hours.

I shoved through seven fingers, and saw the world through the mirror in the eyes of Marina. She was staring at a Mog, with a small child and a full grown woman. There was a Mogadorian, which the woman charged. The Mog grabbed her around the throat and threw her to the ground, then stabbed her through the heart. I gasped, my heart thudding in my throat. I could hear Marina scream, and watched her kill the Mog's and run to the woman's side. She tried to heal her, but she was already dead. I cursed and watched Marina and the child leave, then put the mirror down and scrambled to my feet.

"Do I seriously have to save ALL of you?" I growled, directing it at Brandon. I sighed, took a deep breath, and stared at the Loralite by my feet. I closed my eyes, then yelled "Spain, Santa Teresa, CONVENT!" The Loralite shimmered, and I dove through it like a pool of water, rising half way out of liquified stone tiles on the floor of the convent where Seven had been moments before, just feet away from the woman's dead foot. I debated scrambling out of the floor for a moment, but decided I better not be crawling around a convent filled with Mogs with a dead body, and I wasn't sure how I'd get back without more Loralite, so I just grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her through the stone with me and back to the cave.I hauled her onto the spiral gravel, and Jarek leapt forward.

He had on latex gloves from only God knows where, and leapt on the woman the second she hit the ground. He shoved his fingers through the hole in her chest, plugging the hole in her heart and then squeezing it slightly to get her blood pumping. Brandon leaned her head back, and pushed air from his lungs into hers. I put my hands on her stomach, and felt a tiny spark of life flicker up. She had only been dead for a minute max, though it was probably closer to fifteen or so seconds. I drew energy from the Loralite that was just solidifying behind me, and poured it into her body, slowly filling her up with life.

When she finally opened her eyes, I sat back on me heels and sighed, utterly exhausted.

"You Cêpans have been entirely inconsiderate the past couple days," I huff. "You need to stop bloody well dying. You are the last female Cêpan alive, how are we supposed to make more of them without you, huh?" I cross my arms and glare at her. "We can't JUST have Garde to save Lorien!"

"What the..." she mumbles, sitting upright and staring at me wide eyed. "Who're you?"

"Number Five. Lovely to meet you," I say, and reach out to shake her hand. "What is your name?"

"Adelina," she says. "Sorry, how did I get here?"

"Jarek, Brandon and I had to bring you back to life," I said. "Because you were so royally inconsiderate as to get yourself killed. Entirely improper, by the way, because NOW you can't help Seven and Ten anymore."

"Wait, Ten? There are only nine," she says, staring at me in confusion.

"There was a second ship. The little girl is a Garde, too."

"But..."

"Enough questions," I say, a wave of exhaustion hitting me. "Or, ask one of them. I'm going to take a nap." I shove my fingers back through the mirror and hand it to Jarek. "Please keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get in any more trouble, or wake me up," I say as the image materializes. I scoot away from the others and fall into a deep sleep on the edge of the cave.


	6. Setrákus Ra

**Alright, next chapter. If you haven't read book three, this won't make any sense, and this chapter is going to be the final bridging chapter from what has happened in the books already to now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Five:<p>

I slept for only God knows how long, in the corner of that cave. The voices of the Cêpan reached me in my sleep but I cannot remember what was said, nor any of my dreams for the longest time frame.

I woke to Jarek shaking my arm in a panic, two or so days later. I sat up, groggy, to have the mercury mirror shoved into the palms of my hand. I blinked down at it stupidly, wondering why on earth there were tiny people screaming in the mirror. Then I realized, with a sort of jolt, that I was seeing the world through the eyes of Six. The cave she was in, wherever the bloody hell that was, was crumbling down. She was kneeling beside a man who was seemingly asleep until I got a glance of his body, which was smashed in and destroyed beyond any hope of repair. Through Six's eyes I saw a panicking number Seven, who was trying her very best to heal a man I could tell from here couldn't even be healed by my standards.

The little girl, Ten, was sobbing and yelling. Someone I vaguely recognized, a boy with black hair, was crouching over them and Six's voice echoed through the mirror, telling them they had to leave. I realized with a shock that the boy with black hair was Eight, and when the four Garde looped arms they disappeared. Six's vision went black, and suddenly the mirror grew so hot in my hands I wanted to drop it. Her eyelids fluttered and opened near hot, scorching, burning sand. She was in the middle of a desert somewhere.

I considered leaping through the Loralite, and desperately wanted to, just to get to the Cêpan and help him. I knew I couldn't help him, though, and that by now he was already dust. AND, I would be teleporting straight into the second Mog attack in just as many days.

I decided to check how the others were doing. I shoved seven fingers through the mirror, and saw nothing but water. Eight and Ten came into view, and through Seven's eyes I saw her filter through the water looking for Six. She swam to the bottom of the ocean and found the Chests they had had with them, but no Six. They were, however, safe.

I shoved through four fingers, and saw to my great surprise and confusion that Four was not alone. And instead of the Sam boy being there, like I had thought he would be, there was someone else I hadn't seen in a very long time and recognized in a heartbeat to be Nine. They were in some very plush room, filled with electronics and wires. In Four's hand, there was that white tablet he had found back in Paradise. It was hooked up to a computer of sorts and was charging, and on it I could see it was bleeping with seven blue dots, displaying our locations. It showed Six in New Mexico, and Seven, Eight, and Ten off the coast of Africa. They were arguing now, and Four put the tablet down none too gently.

Then, they started fighting. I growled angrily at their immaturity for fighting at a time when things were so important and fragile as this, and decided I had seen enough. The three who had teleported away from Six, I knew would keep going until they found her again. And Four was obviously arguing for going to New Mexico, to discover what was up with that blue blip. Four was stubborn, so I knew both him and Nine were going to be going in that direction too.

That decided it, then.

"We're going to New Mexico," I declared, getting to my feet. Jarek stared at me.

"Why didn't you go save Crayton?" he asked. I realized that must have been Ella's Cêpan's name.

"I couldn't save him. He was too destroyed already," I said apologetically. Jarek looked at me, sad, but then nodded.

"Why don't we teleport there?" the woman I had saved before asked. I realized then, that I didn't even know her name. "Isn't that how you got me here?"

"Because we'd end up in the middle of the desert, in the middle of no where and dying of heat. We'd better drive," Jarek answered for me. He had been looking over my shoulder at the mirror the entire time, so he knew what I'd seen. I nodded my agreement, and we stood and packed up our bags, before hiking to the road outside the cave where we had left the truck.

* * *

><p>We decided to fly, because it would be faster. We had a 2 stop flight to New Mexico, with our first lay over in Jamaica. That was when I decided to check the mirror again, and when I got it out I decided I should see what was happening with Six. I shoved the appropriate number of fingers through the mercury, and watched it swirl to life through her eyes. She was kneeling in some dark cell somewhere, with her head in someone's lap. She was looking up at someone's face, and I realized slowly that it was the face of Four's girlfriend, Sarah.<p>

Six rolled off of Sarah's lap an got to her feet when the door clanged open so loud I could hear it through the mirror. Sarah's hushed voice told Six to go invisible, but Six didn't. She went with the Mogs, who led her through a series of hallways to a huge chamber, which was dark. I could only see through her eyes, so I could not tell what was happening and what she felt, but when she opened her eyes in the dim light I saw line after line of Mogadorians. She started fighting them, holding her own, when Setrákus Ra burst through a doorway.

She killed all the Mog's, but when she got to Setrákus Ra her powers disappeared. My heart was in my throat watching her and I sat on the edge of the seat in the airport, staring at the Mercury and watching them fight. I saw his whip flame across the air and cut into the back of her hand, but instead of bleeding it turned black, almost like a third degree burn.

Someone walked behind me and asked me what I was watching, because it looked interesting. I turned slowly and glared over my shoulder at the human who dared interrupt me watching Six, and the fully grown man who had querried me scampered away under my glare. I turned back, but had missed a large chunk of the fight. Her hand was now completely black and leaden, and she was stuck to the ceiling. It spread across her body, encasing her completely in black stone. I looked for Setrákus Ra, but all I saw was a perfect replica of Six grinning up at her.

I shoved through seven fingers, disrupting the image, just in time to see through Stonehenge through her eyes. Within about thirty seconds of it, though, their view went black and they appeared in the same hot sandy place Six had several hours prior. They were all together and safe, even though Eight was dry heaving on some dune in the middle of New Mexico.

I shoved through four fingers, and saw Nine driving a very technologically advanced car down some dusty, relatively empty road. Four then glanced down at the tablet in his lap, which displayed them as very close to where Six was.

Ella's voice echoed in his head, in words I couldn't quite make out. He got very excited, and Nine stopped the car on the side of the road. They heard and saw helicopters, and a fight broke out.

Too anxious to sit there and just watch them fight, I punched the mirror to disrupt the image and return it to just a plain silver mirror.

* * *

><p>It's over a half hour, where we've already boarded our next flight and have taken off, before I look at the mirror again. I'm irritated with myself for having us fly there instead of teleport, but I know that we would've been caught like Six and all that would've been for naught. I'm also angry that we won't be there in time for the battle, and that there's nothing I can do now to help.<p>

I push four fingers through the mirror, to see it through Four's eyes. I see smoke and flames, and it takes me a moment to realize he has engulfed himself in fire and is running down the hallway of the facility Six had been in earlier. His fire putters out, and in one of the cells they discover Sarah Hart. They talk to her for a while, convincing her that they are there before they leave the cell with her, and continue down the hallway.

They find some Agent that I don't recognize, but clearly that John does, and then they head into this huge room. It's empty, mostly, and I see John shine his lumen around. They see a strange rock outcropping that I realize is Six, but then they turn around at someone's voice. They turn and see Six. But wait, wasn't Six up on the ceiling...? My stomach flips as I remember Setrákus Ra had taken on Six's shape. I try to tell them to stop, not to trust her, but my voice can't carry through the mirror. I watch, destressed, as Eight runs towards Six/Setrákus Ra... and I watch him get stabbed through the gut and fall in a shower of blood...

Six/Setrákus Ra laughs, and begins to change shape, turning into a huge Mogadorian with a pulsing purple scar. Nine and him begin to fight and Seven runs to Eight's side, but I can tell her powers don't work. I gnaw on my lip, watching the fight unfold. I see number Ten sneak from the room, then return with Sarah. Ella gets this tiny red ball out and throws it at Setrákus Ra, and the ball burries itself in his arm and the powers come back. He lashes out angrily, and a blast from a cannon sends both Ella and Sarah to the ground, still.

John runs to them, and I reach my fingers through the mirror and pulse as much of my Healing Legacy through the mercury into him as I can manage, and watch to my relief as both Ella and Sarah wake back up.

I can't really follow what happens next, but I see Nine slowly turning into stone like Six, then... the Mogs and Setrákus Ra disappear, into no where. I realize Six isn't in stone in the ceiling anymore, but on the ground. She must have escaped her stone prison without me noticing.

I close my eyes and with my mind reach out to Ellas. I don't have telepathy, like Ella does, but I hope she hears me using her own Legacy.

_You're ready. Find Sam and get out of there, I'm coming. Meet me at the airport in Albuquerque in a few hours. I'm getting there as fast as I can, _I think, practically yelling in my head.

_Five?_ I hear her voice in my head.

_It's me. I'm coming._


	7. Five

**I'm really on a roll here, guys. Though... I would like some notice that people are still reading. I know that several people follow this, so you've all gotten emails about it. If you could comment or something even if it's only on one chapter, just to say you're reading, that would be awesome. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Four: <em><br>_

I was watching the tablet and the moving, blinking dot flash across the screen, getting closer and closer. I knew from checking the tablet earlier that Five had been in Jamaica, so we had looked at the list of incoming flights and found that one was landing here from Mexico, after a layover in Jamaica before that. The plane was designated to land in five minutes, and we were all very antsy.

We were attracting several weird looks, covered in blood an dust as we were, and a group of rag-tag kids ranging from 11 years to nearly 18 years of age. The buzz of planes over head, and the large quantity of people, did nothing to dispel our worries. Ella and Five had been talking mentally, but all Five had done was make strange requests. It made me worry that maybe a Mog had found out how to tap into Ella's telepathy.

So far, Five had requested that Seven and I not be allowed in to see her until later, and she hadn't offered any information about herself.

"I've met Five before," Eight had offered. "She's cool. She looks pretty weird, though."

Of course, Nine had jumped on that: "Weird? How weird? Like, hot weird, or weird weird?"

"Like, have you ever seen a Lorien with red hair?" Eight had replied. "Not like that orangey color you see on humans, but actual RED hair."

"I'm up for red," Nine had said, grinning. "She hot?"

"I guess," Eight had said, looking awkwardly at Six and Seven. I rolled my eyes and hugged Sarah close to me, even though - let's be honest, she had been trapped in a Mog cave for a while - she stunk.

"Damn, man, you're as much a wuss as Four!" he declared hotly. "I guess I'll have to judge for my self."

"Four," Ella says, tugging on my shirt to drag my attention back to right now. "The plane is landing. You and Marina have to stay here, ok?"

"Can you ask her why?" I ask, blinking down at her. "Otherwise, we shouldn't split up."

"It's Five, I promise," Ella says. "I can tell. And she says it's a surprise."

I want to object, but I know they'd just drown me out and do it anyway. "Fine," I grumble. "Just make sure you come back here quickly." I look up in time to see the wheels of a pretty big plane touch down right on the runway. It rolls to a stop, and men scramble to put those expandable hallways up next to the door. Ella, Eight, Six, and Nine all head through security and disappear around a corner to meet Five at the terminal.

* * *

><p>Six's POV:<p>

Leaving John behind made me anxious, but I don't show it. I rest the palm of my hand on Ella's shoulder and ignore Nine and Eight exchanging comments about whatever girls they happen to pass. Sarah stayed back with John and Marina, leaving the four of us walking awkwardly through an airport. I was very conscious of the fact that my dyed-blonde hair was filled with soot and caked with blood and cracked black rock, and that everyone around us was wearing clean cut-suits or proper-fitting jeans.

The gate sat before us and we walk towards the seats that surround it, and the door opened. Through the sound we couldn't hear what the announcer said, I assumed that she was announcing the arrival of the flight. People began to trickle through the door, until finally I see a bobbing red head come from the door.

The girl wasn't short or tall, small or large, and probably on the young side of us. She was probably 15 or so, by the look of her. Maybe 14, or perhaps 16; I wasn't the best judge. Her hair looked like a dyed bright red, and her eyes were a weird shade of grey that glittered sort of like metal. She looked stunningly average to me, aside from her queer eyes and the fact that I knew her hair wasn't dyed red. She caught sight of us, and over her shoulder I saw three adults clustered close. Her eyes widened and she grinned. I examined the adults behind her and, shocked, I recognized one of them.

"Henri?" I say loudly. I see Ella has stiffened behind me, too.

"Adelina?" she calls out, making eye contact with the woman over the sea of heads in the airport. We begin pushing our way through with "excuse me"s and "pardon me"s, and suddenly Five's bright red head disappears. The same second I see her fall, a horrible pain sears through my leg and I barely contain a scream. I fall to the ground, fire racing up my nerves, and a knot fills the pit of my stomach. I know this pain; this is the pain I experienced every time one of the Garde die. My heart pounds and my fear overwhelms the pain, and I push myself up and run towards Five. She was the only one I saw collapse; was she dead? Or was it John? Or Marina?

When I make it to Five, she's staring blankly at the ceiling and slowly focuses in on my face.

"I knew that would happen," she mumbled. "But maybe I should've taken an asprin first." Immediately, I slap her. She knew one of the Garde would die? And she didn't DO ANYTHING?!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she said angrily, rubbing her face.

"You knew someone was going to die?!" I yelled,, voicing my thoughts and anger. "WHO WAS IT? WHO DIED?"

"Damn you're psycho," she said crossly, removing her fingers from her cheek. "No one died. Look at your ankle, dumbass." She pushed herself to her feet, limping slightly. I hiked up the corner of my pants, and to my relief didn't see another scar. At least, not one of those scars. There was a strange blue looking spiral going around my ankle that looked almost like a tattoo the color of Loralite.

"What is this?" I demand, glancing up at her.

"The charm is broken," she replied.

"The charm was already broken," I scoffed, getting to my own feet. Nine was limping slightly towards us, with Eight right behind him.

"Six," she sighed. Then she paused. "Yeah, you're Six, right? I think so. I think I have your faces straight, anyway. ANYWAY. When does the charm break?"

"When we meet up," I said, a DUH tone in my voice. "John and I met up, and so it broke."

"No, no, no," she said, hauling her bag off the ground where she must've dropped it. "It breaks when we meet up, but we all have to meet up. I had been seriously worried only half of us would have to meet up for it to break, but luckily it took all of us. When you and John met up, WE didn't meet up. We refers to the Garde in general, I think. Or at least, that is what it seems like is going on, right?"

I frown at her, but considering I already slapped her when I shouldn't have I decided to refrain from any snotty remarks. Nine whistles slowly, having heard the explanation. I glance at him, but know he wasn't whistling from what she said. I turn just in time to catch him in a terribly flirtatious eye-brow-wiggle. I turned to see how she'd react, and saw she had arched an eyebrow at him.

"Let's see. Arrogant, annoying, and perverted," she said. "You must be Nine. It's absolutely a PLEASURE to meet you." She did not offer her hand, and I could tell by her facial expression she didn't view it as a pleasure.

She then caught sight of Eight, and a grin broke out on her face. She skipped to him and hugged him. Eight was rather tall, so she barely came up to his shoulders, and when she stepped back he was grinning too. I bit my lip, hoping that was just a friendly hug, otherwise Marina would be devastated.  
>I caught sight of Nine pouting slightly, and smirked at him over Five's head. He glowered at me, then looked at the three adults who thusfar had done nothing.<p>

"Henri," I said, stepping closer to him and inspecting his face. I hadn't gotten a good look at him, nor could I really remember him because I had only met him in the middle of a fight with Mogadorians. But I DID remember he was dead, considering John had held him while he died. I glanced at the woman, who Ella had identified as Adelina, Marina's Cêpan. I wondered who the third adult was, and realized he must be Five's Cêpan. I looked over their shoulders, hoping desperately that another "dead" Cêpan would appear... but I already knew Katarina wasn't there. My shoulders slumped a bit, but I hid it mostly.

"Six," he replied, touching my dyed-blonde hair. "This is new."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I had to dye it to blend in, you know. How are you alive?" I asked. He laughed.

"Very straight forward of you," he said. "Five had a hand in that. She has a Healing Legacy."

"Like Marina?" I ask. "But, then how is Adelina alive?"

"That was more recent science," Henry admitted. "We tried CPR."

"CPR," I said, my jaw slacking a bit. "Like, hitting on her chest a few times CPR." I felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"Yeah, it was enough to bring her spark back," Five interjected. "And therefore enough to heal her."

"But how did you get there?" I asked.

"You know the Loric caves?" she asked, looking at Eight and I. "Where you guys teleported to someplace else?" We both nodded. "Well, you don't have to have a teleportation legacy for that. They're like short cuts to everywhere else, all you have to do is yell out a location and jump through the Loralite. Nifty, huh?"

"What about Crayton?" Ella asked, pushing between Eight and I to look up at Five. Five's face suddenly softened, and she kneeled in front of Ella. Ella had reverted to her six year old self for the time, and so were on eye level.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "CPR wouldn't have worked. He was too... broken." Ella's lip trembled, and her eyes filled with water. "He didn't hurt, and he loved you dearly." Five patted Ella awkwardly on the arm, then got to her feet.

"So," she said briskly, looking at me. "How do think John will handle this? Should we give him a heads up, or just go straight outside with his dead Dad in tow?"


	8. Reunion

**Yay I actually got a new reader! That's awesome! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Five:<p>

There's something you should understand, that I don't know if I've made perfectly clear. This story is not some myth, something you can blink at. This is my life. Sure, it's about honor and glory, but also death and loss. This isn't some faerie tale, with a happily after ever. We are ten people of a once beautiful and abundant race, the last representatives of a planet long gone. And we are up against the army that destroyed far more of our people than we could ever hope to represent.

And just because I'm telling this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it.

My heart is thudding in my chest as I walk between the people, self conscious of my every mannerism and the brightness of my hair. My fingerless black gloves stick to my palms, slick with sweat, and I can't seem to keep my shoulders from trembling slightly. My bag pulls on the muscles in my arm, and my ears are overly sensitive to the every breath and footfall of each and every person in the airport. I find myself chewing on my lip, and force myself to stop. I glance up to notice that Nine is watching me with an arched eyebrow, and I shoot him a glare. He rolls his eyes, but doesn't look at me with concern again.

We come to the security checkpoint, and past it I can see the anxious faces of Four and Seven, their eyes trained on the crowd and just picking us out. Four looks slightly relieved, and then his eyes go over my head and fixes on a point well past me. His face goes slack with shock and his mouth lolls open. His eyes begin to fill with water and shine, and suddenly he started running. He charged through the security checkpoint, blowing the bars and a metal detector to bits as he surged through it, not bothering to temper his strength.

He just barely avoids plowing down a small child in his way, leaping over her head and sending suitcases flying. He slams into my shoulder before I have the chance to get out of the way, and I feel bones in my shoulder crunch into each other and I spin, crashing to the ground clutching my arm. He slows down just in time to avoid crushing Brandon, and he has to refrain from hugging Brandon incase he breaks him.

I suck hard on my tongue to keep myself from making a noise about my broken arm and ruining their moment, watching the tears flow down John's face and begin to flow down Brandon's. The blood is surging in my ears and the freaking out security officers are too loud for me to hear what they're saying, but it's clear enough to me that John is asking him something along the lines of '_How are you alive?!' _And Brandon is explaining. Every now and then they gesture to me or someone else, then they hug. I hear a crunch as Brandon's shoulders nearly pop out of their sockets.

A security officer grabs my injured arm and hauls me to me feet, causing pain to shoot through my arm and race up and down my spine in a teeth-grinding sort of way, and I naturally respond by punching the man square in the face and breaking his nose. Bloods begins to pour down his face, staining his chin and shirt crimson. Chaos reigns and security officers start yelling, and somewhere in the midst of it the man who's nose I broke was dragged away and I lost sight of the others. I ignored the officers fiercely, creating a bubble with my Telekinesis that they couldn't enter no matter how hard they tried, and proceeded to simply walk out through the security gate with my bag in my uninjured hand.

I hear the patter of feet behind me but ignore it, stopping to grind the bones of my arm back into place. I notice that he actually broke one of the bones all the way through and a shard is poking out just above the inside of my elbow, and I carefully shove it back into my flesh to avoid slicing my thumb on the sharp edge. I grimace and poke around to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be before healing it. My shoulder was completely screwed up, but it'd be fine in a day or so, and the shard from my elbow wasn't that bad. I have to give it to Four, he's got some serious strength built up in him.

I turn around and realize dully that some security guards had followed me out and were trying to lay their hands on me through my little forcefield, but were failing. I glanced over their heads and saw Four's blonde hair and Eight and Nine's black heads making their way through, some security guards on their heels and jostling them around with handcuffs. It appeared to me that nearly the whole force in the Airport was there to screw with us.

I made eye contact with one of the guards, grinned savagely, then proceeded to say "Boo!" the guard stopped pushing against my forcefield and nearly pissed himself. Just for effect, I used my shapeshifting Legacy to grow vampire fangs mid-grin, letting them come down over my lower lip. Just then Six's hand closed around my recently-healed arm.

"Five, it's NOT time to play Scare-Off-The-Security-Guards," she said irritably.

"But SIX..." I started, whining sarcastically.

"No 'but's," she said, scowling at me. She dragged me away from the throng of people and officers, and they were quick behind us. I heard them yell a few commands such as "STOP!" and "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" but they were really far too boring commands to catch my attention. Four, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ella, Henri, Adelina, and Jarek get to Six and I, and I marvel at how the group has grown over the last handful of days. Some metal wires from a tazer pause mid-air beside my face, where my little bubble has stopped it. I glare over my shoulder at the officers, and shoot them the bird before turning back to the others.

"Should we run until we're out of sight, perhaps, then catch a cab?" Nine suggests, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Because we have been so very good at going IN COGNITO..."


End file.
